


Ruby Twilight

by DuckThumbtack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckThumbtack/pseuds/DuckThumbtack





	Ruby Twilight

福克斯的小镇常年阴冷多雨，云迷雾锁。

泥水混杂在地下室，刺激霉菌生长，雾气在狭小的空间的打转，四周封闭，无光，无缝，空气都逃不出去。

棺材里都比这好。

李泰容躺倒在角落唯一一处铺有薄毯的地方。

薄毯，李泰容嗤鼻，不过是一块破布，勉强能把他与坚硬冰冷的水泥地隔开。

烂透了的环境。

李泰容支起身，被绳子绑在一块的手高举过头顶，宝石戒指没有光照也闪出异彩，他伸了个懒腰，慵懒地扭了几下脖子，关节活动“咯啦咯啦”的响，在森幽的封闭空间里显得异常突兀。

不远处，一只将死的牛被麻绳束缚四肢倒吊在半空，微弱的喘息，时而闷哼一声就剧烈挣扎起来。鲜血滴滴嗒嗒在地上聚集成一摊血红，散发出呛人地腥臭味。

“操。”

李泰容忽然觉得他俩的姿势有点像，事实上境遇也差不。

他抬了抬眯缝着的眼，慢吞吞地换了个姿势，脚腕的锁链磨蹭着叫嚣。无论怎么坐左右都是冷硬的墙体，硌得他浑身酸痛。

作为众多吸血鬼中的最高等级，他的家族与他从出生起就吸食人血，像这种低级肮脏的动物血根本入不了眼。尽管他现在极度饥饿，必须调节血液流动迟缓，降低生命能力，他也不会放下骄傲和尊严。

吸血鬼夜视力极好，他看见有老鼠乘虚，在牛腿上撕扯，啃食，留下一个黑乎乎的血洞。半晌老鼠的状态出现异常，叽喳狂叫，抽搐着四处跳动，一头撞上水泥墙，口吐白沫，再不动弹。

李泰容无声地目睹这一条微小生命的陨落，眼神冰冷，眼下泛着淡淡地青黑，扯出一声轻笑。

“人类……”

他听见有脚步声逼近，带着圣水的恶臭。

“……卑鄙而低贱。”

理智强迫他冷静，但他的身体，他的血液已经抑制不住地兴奋起来，这让他的呼吸乱序，心跳失频。李泰容讨厌这样的失控感，拿脑袋狠狠地撞击脸侧的墙壁，剧烈的疼痛和眩晕感紧咬着头皮入侵大脑，但好歹让他找回了自持的能力，重新调控自己的血液流速。

“李泰容公爵。”

生锈的铁皮门大开，灰尘飞扬，光亮照进逼仄的地下室，空气一片浑浊。郑在玹踩着皮鞋缓缓进入这个狭小的空间，双手自然地收进口袋，头颅高昂，一副俾睨天下的贵族姿态。

连吸血鬼都有等级区分，人类就更不用说了。

郑在玹的家族就是一人之下，万人之上的存在。他们是女王陛下最宠爱的亲信，而郑在玹则是在万众瞩目之下出生的家族内唯一的王子。他从一出生就被城内最有权威的主教拥抱，虔诚的天堂使者用圣水洗净他身上污秽，用十字架保佑他一生的平安。

他是被上帝拥护的孩子，也是最有生命力的存在。

那种，吸血鬼一辈子都无法拥有的，鲜活强劲的生命力。

“好久不见。”

李泰容低垂着头，没空搭理他。

他忙着跟体内的对食物的欲望作斗争，尽管对人类再不屑，再敌对，他也得承认，郑在玹的血液之于他们吸血鬼，是宁愿舍弃生命也要品尝的珍馐。那种强大的吸引力催得他快发狂，现在美味就在眼前，似乎唾手可得。

“您的父亲已经归顺于女王陛下，您还要当唯一的反叛者吗？”

“你说什么！”

几乎是当头一棒，李泰容不可置信地抬头，双眼透红，那是他对于鲜血的渴望，对被至亲背叛的愤怒，对长期坚持毁于一旦的苦痛。

“这也不是您父亲的错。”郑在玹悠悠然道，缓缓移步至已经断了气的黄牛身边。他故意拿挺拔后背对着李泰容，低头将脆弱的后颈暴露在对方的视线里，不出所料地听见杂乱的呼吸声以及压抑着的喘息。

“已经过去几百年了，可怜你们无知，依然盲目于自己的伟大，殊不知猎人有的是方法对付你们。”

老黄牛已经流干了血，甚至产生了细微的尸腐味。

郑在玹注意到那个小小的血洞，显然不是吸血鬼所为，垂眸看了眼地下僵硬地老鼠，嘴角勾起一抹玩味的笑。他把手举到耳边，食指与中指随意地收了收，立刻有几名骑士手持金属制品进门，一番挣扎和打斗之下全数按在了李泰容身上。

虽然说吸血鬼有异于常人的超自然能力，但终究寡不敌众，被人用金属丝和皮革制成的口笼紧紧勒住了口鼻，三条窄皮带从他的脸颊两侧以及头顶穿过，牢牢地固定在脑后。

羞辱意味不言而喻。

李泰容怒吼着想要起身，被照着胸口一脚踢到在地，后脑与水泥墙亲密接触，瞬间眼冒金星，接着一片漆黑，摇摇晃晃好久才复明。

恍然之间只觉得舌尖喉口蔓延着熟悉又陌生地腥甜，紧接着原本绵软的四肢都慢慢恢复了力量，他登时清醒，睁开眼便是郑在玹迷人英俊的笑脸。

幽静的空间里只有他们两人。

“味道怎么样？”郑在玹的低音极富男性魅力，低沉，浑厚，在他耳边萦绕，不断撩拨着他的神志。

李泰容随着郑在玹的引导看过去，诧异地发现对方戴着白色的手套，正拿着一只注射器，鲜红的血液规律地从细长的针头流出，一些进入他的嘴里，一些滴在口笼上。

浪费，太浪费了！

李泰容猛地跃起，又被铁链限制行动，重重地跌回地上，口笼险些撞上郑在玹的手。但他不罢休，依然不知疲倦地挣扎，目光胶着在那只停止血液流出的注射器，瞳孔颤动，酝酿深红色的风云。

“知道这是什么吗？”

郑在玹预料到李泰容会失控攻击自己，早已做好了万全的准备，他放下针管，拇指抚上口笼，擦去上面的血液。

“人们一般都把它用在那些，失去理智后狂吠不止，或者四处咬人的狗身上。”

言下之意，郑在玹把他当狗。

可李泰容却像毫不在意似的，贪婪渴求的目光，全身心地锁定在一个位置，他甚至有意无意地顺了郑在玹的意，像狗一样温顺地跪坐在地上。

“想要吗？我的血。”

郑在玹起身，居高临下地看着眼前快被欲望逼疯了的吸血鬼。

“呃啊啊啊！”

瞳孔嗜血，牙龈打颤，藏不住的獠牙从唇缝间刺出，黑色的指甲变得尖利。

李泰容极其痛苦，满脸泪痕。

一直以来所受的教育和尊严告诉他人类不配让高贵的血族低头，本能却尝到了甜头，先一步背叛了大脑。每个细胞都在嘶吼着喊叫着对于血液的渴望，争先恐后，震耳欲聋，他快要从内部瓦解了，每根骨头每块肌肉都撕扯着疼。

“想要吗？世上最圣洁的血液，拥有之后，何止是阳光，什么都不用畏惧了。”

恶魔在持续低语。

“今天是难得的晴天，福克斯好几年没出过太阳了。” 

郑在玹语调轻松，聊天般边走边说，轻轻一挥手，打开了墙上的一小块铁片，一缕阳光透过细小的洞孔，不偏不倚，照射在李泰容右眼边的皮肤上。

“啊啊！！！”

“你的同伴都在阳光底下曝晒呢，你知道这有多疼吗？”

“刺啦”声伴随着李泰容痛苦地哭泣，阳光在灼烧吸血鬼的皮肤，空气中弥漫烧焦蛋白质的味苦味。

孔洞很快被合上，眼角的伤口却无法完全自愈，形成一小块不规则的坑疤。

“这才是千分之一呢。”郑在玹用怜悯的语气说道，“他们在因为你受苦啊…”

李泰容瘫软在地，眼神空洞，失去了思考的能力。他畏惧阳光，即便只是一瞬间，都足以在他脆弱的时候要了他的命。他在发抖，因为恐惧，对阳光的恐惧，对本能的恐惧，对拖累族群受难的恐惧。

而这一切的惧怕都源自郑在玹，他看不透郑在玹的想法。

“别怕。”郑在玹重新拾起针管，看似轻柔地摩挲李泰容的后脑，降低他的防备，实则暗中施力将他的脑袋按在地上，控制他的行动。李泰容仿佛被揪住后颈皮肉的狗，在口笼下龇牙咧嘴。

“这才刚刚开始呢。”

什么？

未等李泰容反应，突然颈侧传来刺痛，李泰容才像预感到了什么，猛地跳起挣脱郑在玹的手，与此同时落地的还有一支已经空了的针管。

他难以置信地按住自己的脖颈，那里有个针孔，还有几滴未干的血液，郑在玹的血。

鲜血的主人在一旁用看轻蔑的眼神冷冷地望着他，厌恶的情绪都懒得加以掩饰。一同藏不住的，还有近乎变态的狂热，他迫不及待看李泰容发疯。

与他代表血族跟自己谈判时彬彬有礼的虚假绅士模样截然不同的。

李泰容被踩在脚下的样子，他早就想看看了。

李泰容是吸血鬼，是撒旦的子民，是反叛了耶和华的魔鬼，身上流着的是暗黑的血，注定一辈子见不了光。

可这该死的，该死的郑在玹，他有着崇高的信仰，甘愿将身心乃至灵魂都献予上帝的虔诚。他把自己的血液注入到李泰容的身体里，这几乎跟直接让李泰容饮用圣水没什么区别。

要不了他的命，但足以让他的血液碰撞，沸腾，燃烧，骨骼和筋肉都宛如被燃尽化为青灰烟般的疼。

李泰容完全失了神智，呜咽着在地上翻滚，试图缓解皮肉的痛痒和内心的躁动。他冷汗直流，却又燥热难忍，繁复奢华的衣物成了负担，被他以一种极其变扭的放松扯开，撕烂，露出保养极好的皮肤。

郑在玹知道吸血鬼肤色暗沉苍白，却从未见过李泰容这般白得通透，白得纤弱，闪闪发光的皮囊让人生出一种奇异的怜爱与珍惜。他眯起漂亮的双眼，流连于李泰容精致的下颌，纤长的脖颈，薄而结实的肩胛。配合他似的，李泰容的指甲划开了自己的皮带，裤腰松散，窄腰劲瘦，肌肉线条充满力量感。

“有意思。”

郑在玹低喃，手指无意识地在下巴摩挲。

“救……”

呼救声细若蚊吟，郑在玹听见了却假装没听见，依然一副悠闲看戏的状态。

李泰容弓起背伏在地上，腰肢难捱地扭动，腰胯小幅度地撞击地面。最初火烧般的疼痛已经减弱大半，另一种酥麻咬人的绵痒却逐渐攀升，有抢占鳌头之势。

“来人，来人！”

李泰容不太清醒，高温烧得他脑子一团浆糊，连说话吐字都变得含糊，语调粘腻，让人一时分不清是下达命令还是调情的撒娇。

郑在玹心情大好，踱步到身边，抬脚将李泰容撅起的臀部踩了下去，坚硬的带跟鞋底着陆在软肉上的感觉很新奇，于是他再次用力，好心情地用鞋跟玩弄那两瓣臀肉。

“嗯啊……”

耳边意料之外的传来暧昧的呻吟，郑在玹收回脚蹲下身，托着李泰容的下巴强迫他与自己对视。李泰容的双眼湿润，因为情欲所迫，他眼中没有了刺人的傲慢，柔软深情地过分，甚至显得有些无辜。

他的脸红得一塌糊涂，泪水，汗水，血水混杂在一起打湿了毛发，显而易见，他已经被欲望吞没了。

“你帮我。”

李泰容抓住郑在玹的手，用脸颊亲昵地磨蹭，讨好。奈何口笼的束缚带和郑在玹的手套阻碍了皮肤的直接接触，李泰容急得快哭了，用命令的口吻让郑在玹把它们摘了。

郑在玹轻笑，猛地死死掐住李泰容的下颚，起身把人提至半空中。

“还以为自己高高在上吗？你现在身体里的血一般属于魔鬼，一半来自上帝，半魔半神，不人不鬼，你还觉得你们家族会接受你吗？”

李泰容像是听懂了他的话，瞳孔间断地闪烁出深黑色，水雾朦胧，显得楚楚可怜。

郑在玹一皱眉，松手把他扔在了地上。

“不过一个废弃品罢了。”

李泰容趴在地上，好半天都才出声，颤颤巍巍地，“没，没人要我了？”

郑在玹三言两语就掌控了他的思维，清醒地控制他人的理智，这是他生来就会的能力，他享受于征服别人的过程，尤其是强者，不论身心都要被他压制。

这也算是他不顾长辈劝说，非要收服血族的原因之一。

高傲自负的吸血鬼，完全点燃了他的胜负欲。

不过…作为首领，李泰容这就要妥协了吗？

那实在是有些无趣。

看着李泰容横尸在地，郑在玹不禁心中生疑，用脚尖勾了勾李泰容的脑袋，对方却不作反应，他蹲下身想要进一步查看，突然被一股无法抗拒的力量拽住前襟按倒在地。他稳神定睛，发现李泰容正骑在他身上，单手掐着他的肩膀，另一只手在脑后摸索。

趴在地上果然是在装死。

如郑在玹所料，李泰容方才服软是在给自己找时机解放双手，同时也是给自己身体一个缓冲，去适应那蛮横的排异反应。

皮扣被轻易地解开，李泰容愤恨地扯下甩到一旁，口笼在剧烈撞击后瞬间四分五裂。他的黑发略长，湿漉漉的遮挡视线，被他一股脑撸至脑后，露出棱角分明的五官。

他的脸被阴影修饰，明眸闪烁，喉结滚动，水珠反射皮肤的光芒，艳丽的瞳孔和眼角的伤口都更彰显出他热辣的性感。口笼在他脸上留下几道显眼的红痕，让人想到方才禁欲的模样，红唇尖牙，专属于血族的野性。

要不是处境略显狼狈，郑在玹甚至想吹个口哨来表现他此时的好心情。

他的确没看走眼。

郑在玹有多高傲，李泰容的只会更甚。

他从小也是在族群中的长辈宠爱下长大的，成年后没多久就掌握了大权，年纪轻轻就是血族的最高领袖之一。他什么时候受过这样的折辱！现在忍耐已经到了极限，要不是圣血的冲击太过强烈，身体有些不听使唤，他怎么可能甘愿被郑在玹踩在地上侮辱。

暂时的服从不过是为了等待时机。

李泰容粗暴地扯开郑在玹的衣领，把领结捏烂了暴力的拉扯，指尖划伤了郑在玹的脖颈和下颚白嫩的皮肤，鲜血霎时间染红了郑在玹的衣领。

一见血李泰容眼睛都直了，几乎是撞上郑在玹的肩膀，对着伤口又吮又舔。

这一行为无疑严重地触怒了郑在玹，他的眼神瞬间变得凶狠，一个翻身将两人的位置逆转，一巴掌扇得李泰容眼冒金星，趁机把这吸血鬼的手跟墙上的铁链绑在了一块。

戒指上的红宝石在拉扯间碰撞碎裂，被郑在玹无情地踩在脚底下。

“疯狗。”

郑在玹低骂一声，很快收拾好一切，恢复了优雅，从容地脱下外套，解开衬衫的袖口卷到手肘，露出结实的小臂，语调也变得平缓。

“看来今天得好好教训你。”

“呸！”李泰容气得血液倒流，教养全无，破口大骂道，“下贱的人类！别以为我不知道你是何居心！不过是想借用血族的力量开疆拓土！卑鄙！可耻！”

他边骂边扭，四肢毫无章法地往郑在玹身上招呼，眼见郑在玹脸色愈发沉重，更是说得起劲。

“连狗都不如！我看你们家族的地位已经形同虚设了吧，所以才来巴结血族，只可惜你们对于血族来说一文不值，所以你们才出此阴招。我告诉你好了，绑架我也没用，你…！”

李泰容哽住，睁圆了眼睛怒视郑在玹，咬牙切齿却再发不出任何声音。

“哦？挺伶牙俐齿的，怎么不说了？”

郑在玹冷笑，酒窝深陷，表面一副乖顺的模样，手底下却隔着一层布料粗暴地按压着李泰容的性器。

“……嗯哼…”

隐忍地鼻息传到自己耳朵里更显得羞耻，李泰容顿时脸色通红。郑在玹的动作毫不留情，他甚至怀疑自己的宝贝是不是要被撸掉一层皮，可就是这样粗暴的抚慰，却使他身体里才平复不久的欲望复燃，那种火烧火燎的渴求正要卷土重来。

“他妈的拿开你的脏手！”

李泰容哑着嗓子喊，拼命地抬起身子，手臂和肩胛骨快要从躯干上脱落，刺骨的疼痛让他冷汗直流。

“哦？李泰容公爵这不是很享受吗？”

尽管手套的布料再高级，制作再精细也比不过私处的皮肤娇嫩。李泰容觉得自己的下体快要着火了。

不知道郑在玹哪学的，速度放缓之后手法极好，全方面地照顾到了铃口和冠状沟，细致地撸过柱身，连囊袋都被贴心地照顾到。

渐渐的，李泰容全身都热了起来，双腿不受控，颤动着想要夹紧。郑在玹注意到他的动作，十分干脆地扯下他的长裤，顺手又解开一条腿的锁链，让光裸的腿脱离长裤。

李泰容看准时机，抬起自由的那只脚照着郑在玹的胸口用尽全力踹了过去，郑在玹措不及防，硬生生挨了一脚，顿时火气上涌，毫不留情地攥紧了李泰容的命根子。

李泰容哀叫一声，眼眶涨红，颤抖着弓起腰。

郑在玹顺势将李泰容的另一条还挂着裤子的腿抬高与同边的手腕绑死在一起，让他被迫两腿大开，性器和后庭都一览无遗。

李泰容还没从疼痛中缓过神，迷糊间看见郑在玹已经脱掉了手套和上衣，正对着他解裤腰带，鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆让李泰容前所未有的慌张起来。

他单脚踩地后腿，但他身后没有退路，只有硬邦邦的水泥墙。

“你敢过来试试…”

李泰容抬高音量，试图用气势吓退郑在玹，但他现在这副不堪的处境，怎么看都只是虚张声势的猫罢了。

落单的小母猫，好像还快要发情了。

视觉冲击太过强烈，李泰容突然无法控制自己的眼神从郑在玹精壮的上身上下来。

吸血鬼的血统越纯，所拥有的超自然能力就越多越强，除了普通血族会的，李泰容还能够控制自己的血液，这能保证他再遇到危险时爆发自己的全部实力，也能让他在虚弱时尽量保存体力。

可现在身体里多了不属于自己的血与细胞，而且这些外来物正已一种可怕的速度侵蚀抢占他原本的细胞，让他的身体越来越不可控。

“阴险小人……”

从牙缝中挤出来的咒骂轻飘飘地传入郑在玹的耳朵里，他不怒反笑，捏着李泰容的两颊强迫他张开嘴，然后剥开他的嘴唇像给狗检查牙齿一样打量他的尖牙。

“乖一点，收起来。”

李泰容依旧不服输地盯着他，喘息却愈发急促，几乎是变了调，饥渴的，难耐的。

一旦动了情欲，李泰容的脸看着更加娇媚了，那火辣辣的眼神也变了味，更像是勾引，像欲望得不到满足的饥渴。

“收起来。”

郑在玹重新握住李泰容的阴茎，没有过多戏弄而是直接地疏解欲望，快感漩涡般地席卷全身，李泰容不自觉地顶腰，又被郑在玹掐着腿根按了下去。

他在沉沦中爆发了，郑在玹的血在他身体里狂欢，庆祝战争的胜利。

“舔干净，这是属于您自己的美味，李泰容公爵。”

不适时的尊称让李泰容耳根发热。郑在玹沾着精液的手指伸进李泰容已经变得圆钝的牙关，缠着舌头搅动。李泰容尝到腥味越发上头，主动地吮吸舔弄，把郑在玹的手指舔得水光淋漓，“啧啧”的响声催生情欲的味道。

郑在玹狭长的双眼微微眯起，满意地笑了。

他收回手，李泰容恋恋不舍地呜呜叫起来，眼神迷离诱人，嘴边还挂着来不及咽下去的，淫靡的体液。

郑在玹不再流连与调情，抬起他的腿随意扩展了几下便单刀直入。

突如其来的撕裂感让李泰容喘不上气，伸长了脖子呻吟起来，指尖紧绷，热泪哗得就流了下来。

郑在玹可比他痛快多了，李泰容的里面又热又紧，细腻嫩滑的肠壁动情地裹着他的性器，叫他忍不住地叹息，随即大开大合地操干起来。

李泰容架不住他的速度，腰股间酸痛难忍，身体被侵犯让他内心恐惧，但却无可否认地兴奋起来，小幅度地配合起郑在玹的动作。

郑在玹意识到李泰容爽了，惩罚地拧了把他的乳尖。李泰容应激一声惊呼，眼角发红，方才的伤疤像是能滴出血来似的。

“谁允许你动了？”

他抓起李泰容的脚并拢下压，让膝盖顶着胸骨，这下李泰容的屁股完全暴露出来，一个非常便利地姿势供人进去。

郑在玹几下打红了李泰容的臀部，却比不过穴口的艳红，规律地收缩着，勾引郑在玹进去。

“骚货。”

郑在玹又一次撞进去，比之前更重更深，李泰容有一瞬间怀疑自己会不会被戳穿，想要捂着肚子奈何双手被锁死，只好开口呼救。

“郑在玹先生，殿下，求您，求您慢一点…啊……”

求饶不管用，郑在玹的速度不减反增。

原本不可一世的吸血鬼公爵现在被他按在地上求饶，他内心的征服欲得到了大大的满足。心情舒畅后兴致也大增，他翻来覆去把李泰容换了好几个姿势，掐着李泰容的腰臀没完没了地顶弄。

李泰容被他操的呻吟连连，直翻白眼，腰都快折断了，尾椎一阵阵的麻，淅淅沥沥不知道射了几次。郑在玹的东西直挺挺地捣进他的身体，骇人的火热坚硬让他怕得想逃，可一同袭来的还有让他骨头酥麻的快感，让他食髓知味，唯一能活动的腿不知羞耻地勾着郑在玹的腰磨蹭，屁股跟着摇。

他想要郑在玹再靠近一点，再近一点。他看到郑在玹充满力量的肌肉，跳动的血管近在眼前，馋得牙痒，口水直流。可郑在玹像能读懂他的心思，除了下身的交合处，再不跟他有过多触碰。

本来是牙根痒，慢慢地全身都痒了，尤其是后面。郑在玹像故意跟他做对，速度放缓，慢条斯理地折磨他。

汗水让李泰容紧致的皮肤摸着更加顺滑，郑在玹上瘾似的来回揉捏李泰容的细腰和长腿。李泰容本来就被他用性器磨得浑身发软，如此戏弄后都快化成水了，嗯呀啊的叫个没完。

他本来就没什么理智，这下彻底崩溃了，哭着胡言乱语，嘴里蹦出来地全是求操的下流词汇。

郑在玹并不着急，他才射过一次解了急欲，有的是精力陪李泰容玩，而且他也乐得欣赏李泰容这副受辱委屈的样子，连声音都比平时柔软可爱。

况且李泰容的里面又紧致又温热，比他之前的任何一个侍奉他的人都合他心意。

这样的尤物，绕是郑在玹这样阅人无数都不住感叹一句“何等的美味！”

而面对美味，郑在玹向来都是细嚼慢咽的。

他有的是时间跟李泰容耗。

不得不说李泰容真是长了一张勾人神魄的脸，意乱情迷时更是让人血脉喷张。

红宝石般的眼眸被水光浸润，一瞬不移地盯着自己看，一副深深迷醉于自己的样子，津液染得发亮的嘴唇在郑在玹面前晃啊晃，他突然生出了跟李泰容接吻的想法，一皱眉从他身体里退出来，三两下解了绑着李泰容的器具。

李泰容此时分外黏人，顺势想圈住郑在玹，刚抬手就被翻了个身跪趴在地上。郑在玹重新从后面进入他，比之前更用力地直接冲向他的身体最深处，顶撞的速度更快更猛了。

李泰容哪招架得住这样的力道，随着郑在玹的节奏摇晃，腿根战栗不止，腰越塌越低，快要触地的刹那又被郑在玹拎着腰提起来，毫无节制地进出。

感觉过了很久很久，他迷迷糊糊只觉得前面再次被握住，前后夹击强烈的刺激让他连喘气都困难，抓着铁链拼命想往前爬，但四肢绵软根本做不到力。

当他以为就这么溺死在性事里时，终于后腰一热，暴行结束，他也终于双眼一闭昏了过去。

*

李泰容在一个装修得富丽堂皇的房间醒来，一睁眼便直面阳光，他吓得赶紧用被子去挡。浑身上下剧烈的疼痛让他忍不住皱眉，以为自己的皮肤正在被阳光腐蚀。但他很快就反应过来，这并非是皮肤疼，而是骨头和肌肉酸痛。他这才发现阳光并没有腐蚀他的身体。

“拥有之后，何止是阳光，什么都不用畏惧了”

郑在玹的话在他耳边回荡，恨得他牙齿都在发抖。

郑在玹这个卑鄙小人，利用圣血让他失去自控的能力，让他卑微得像只发情的狗一样哭着求操。他不记得最后郑在玹抓着他干了多久，直到现在他的后穴还火辣辣地疼，四肢也跟被折断了一般无力。

他勉强撑起身，一瘸一拐地从衣柜里把胡乱挑了几件衣服套上。

“呼啦”一下抖开翅膀，扑扇几下飞到半空中，随手用花瓶砸碎了玻璃，刚要飞出去又转身回来把屋子里的东西全砸烂了。

居然敢把他当狗一样对待，居然敢骂他，对着他动手动脚甚至用肮脏的血液玷污他纯净的血统！

李泰容恨不得要杀人，总有一天，他要吸干郑在玹的血，他要把郑在玹碎尸万段！！！

确认李泰容已经离开，郑在玹才推门进来，与此同时一同跟着的还有徐英浩和一只大眼睛小蝙蝠。

“这也太暴躁了”，徐英浩端着红酒打趣道，“不是号称血族最有教养的吸血鬼吗？”

“飞不了多远。”，郑在玹对着眼前的一片狼藉冷淡道。

“为什么放走他？”徐英浩不解。

“放心，不用多久他就会回来求我的，那样更有趣不是吗。”

郑在玹眼底浮现一丝笑意，很快又恢复平静。

“走吧，去看看他父母，地下室可不太舒服。”


End file.
